


Night at the Torchwood Museum

by Miss Mango (janto_teagirl21)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: reel_torchwood, F/F, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janto_teagirl21/pseuds/Miss%20Mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Suzies armor i had <a href="http://static-1.nexusmods.com/15/mods/140/images/3725-1-1365221783.jpg">this</a><br/>pictured. It’s the one on the far right but in black. Also it should be noted that since the show in this fic was a 80’s sci-fi one, Suzie won’t be your normal knight. EDIT: It occurs to me now that due to one of the people I follow on tumblr, I’ve sorta have Suzie pictured as a Dragon Age character. Oops</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Suzies armor i had [this](http://static-1.nexusmods.com/15/mods/140/images/3725-1-1365221783.jpg)  
> pictured. It’s the one on the far right but in black. Also it should be noted that since the show in this fic was a 80’s sci-fi one, Suzie won’t be your normal knight. EDIT: It occurs to me now that due to one of the people I follow on tumblr, I’ve sorta have Suzie pictured as a Dragon Age character. Oops

Chapter 1 

 

As he ran across the street to get to the meters, Owen Harper was nearly hit by a car.

“Watch it dumbass” the driver of the car yelled. In return, Owen threw an obscene hand gesture.

When he had parked his car at the broken meter, he had hoped the traffic warden would miss it. But because the universe hated him so much, a ticket was waiting for him when he arrived at his car as well as a Nice Try Loser written on the bag covering the broken meter. Owen snatched the ticket that was placed between the windshield and the wipers and crumpled it.

When he got to the to the driver’s side, Owen noticed that a wheel clamp had also been put on his car. Frustrated by how his day was going and the fact that he was running late to pick up his son, Owen gave the wheel clamp one, two, three hard kicks before he started jogging to the school.  By the time he got to the school, Owen was a sweating, out of breath mess.  

“Hey Owen,” Carys Fletcher, one of the school’s teachers, called out.

Still struggling for breath, Owen asked if his son David was inside. Carys’ face took on a look of pity.

“He left with his mom. Because of parent career day, it was a half day,” she said. She gestured to the ‘Parent Career Day’ banner she was removing from the school's entrance.

Owen mumbled a quick thank you as he turned and started the short walk to his ex-wife’s apartment.

“You’re late,” Katie sighed as she opened the door.  

“Well, who’s fucking fault was it for not telling me about parent career day?” Owen hissed at Katie as she let him into her apartment.

“What are you talking about? I thought David was going to tell you?” Katie crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

“Yeah, well he forgot.”

Behind him a new voice spoke. “Could you tone your voice down a bit? According to Dr. Lipchitz, the tone of a person’s voice can affect the atmosphere surrounding a baby, whether they are in the room or not.”

It was Katie’s new wife, Lisa Hallett.

“That’s a load of bull. Plus, that man isn’t even a real doctor,” Owen told her. “You’re every bit bonkers-in-the-brain if you believe that wanker.”

Lisa gasped and wrapped her arms around her pregnant belly as if to shield her and Katie’s unborn baby from Owen’s words.

Lisa opened her mouth, a few choice words at the tip of her tongue and ready to be thrown, but was cut off by Katie stepping in between them.

“Lisa, why don’t you go tell David that his dad is here?

Lisa narrowed her eyes at Owen before leaving to do what Katie had asked. Katie waited till Lisa had left the room before pushing Owen into the kitchen.

“Why do you always have to be a dick? Also, your opinions on my or my wife’s beliefs mean nothing. Also, if I ever hear you disrespecting Lisa again, you will never be allowed to step foot into this apartment again. Understand?”

With a scowl Owen nodded.

Katie took a step back and asked, “how’s that jellied eel thing you wanted to start?”

“I met with a Mark Lynch a few days ago. You know- he’s the guy whose face is plastered on all the benches at the park. He owns some warehouses.” After a few silent moments, Owen asked his ex, “Do you think David will like London?”

“Oh god, please tell me you didn’t get evicted again?”

“I didn’t get evicted. It’s just that the warehouses that I need are in London,” Owen sniped back.

“Owen you can’t keep doing this to your son. I’m not sure how much longer David can take this. Every few month it’s a new place and a new job. Too much instability is bad for him.”

“Let me guess, you got that from Lisa’s Lipchitz book”

“I’m being serious, Owen.” Katie put her hands on the island counter.

“And I got it all planned out, Katie,” replied Owen

“Until you find a place, I don’t think David should be staying with you.” Katie turned and walked away.

“Come again?”

“It will only be temporary. Just until your living situation smoothes out.”

Owen shook his head

“Tad,” an excited David called out.

Before turning to face his kid, Owen made sure that any trace of annoyance or anger was wiped from his face. And he turned around at just the right moment to catch David as he ran into his father’s arms.

“Ready to kick those losers’ butts?” Owen asked.

“Born ready.” David high-fived his dad. David grabbed his tad’s hand and yanked him towards the door, slowing down only to pick up his football bag.

***

Of all the parents shouting encouragement to their kids, Owen was the loudest.

_“Go! Go!”_

_“YOU GOT IT SON, KICK IT!”_

As David got ready to kick the ball another player from the opposite team crashed into him and he fell. Owen ran on to the field, ignoring the calls of the other parents and coaches.

“I’m a doctor,” he told the referee.

“You okay, David? Are you hurt?” He asked as he helped his son up.

“I’m fine, tad,” David laughed. In a whisper he added, “you’re not even a doctor, dad”

“Well, what they don’t know won’t kill them. Also, the goalie’s weak on his right side. You kick there and you’re sure to score a goal.” Owen smiled.

“Bye, tad.” David pushed his dad toward the stands

“He’s good,” Owen shouted out to no one in particular.

As he was walking back to his seat, Owen heard several cries of _watch out!_ but didn’t have much time  to think about it as he was hit in the back of the head by a runway soccer ball seconds later. Just before he slipped in the unconscious, Owen heard laughter and a soft _Tad?_

***

Owen pressed the ice pack harder against the small bump that had formed on the back of his head. He was very grateful that Jasmine’s grandmother, Estelle, had given him the last remaining ice pack when he woke up. Now, he was walking David back to his moms.   

“Are you sure you’re okay, tad?”

“I’m alright, son,” Owen said and with his free hand ran his fingers through his son’s hair. “You did score the game-winning goal.”

“Only because the goalie was laughing at you.”

“But you won didn’t you?” Owen said to David.

“Yeah we did.”

“Just don’t forget your about your dear old tad when you become famous.”

David found his football bag more interesting. “About that. I’m not sure I want to play professional football when I grow up.” Owen understood. At ten years old, you still have a long time to think abo- “I want to be a yoga instructor like Lisa.”

Owen bit his bottom lip hard to stop himself from cursing.

“Yoga instructor?”  

“Yeah, Lisa took me to her studio and it was so cool, tad. I even got to teach a class!”

Though he equally hated Katie for ending their marriage suddenly, he hated Lisa even more. Lisa was the one that suggested Katie take yoga classes when they were already pressed thin on cash. Lisa was the one that suggested Katie stay longer to so they could work on relieving all of her stress. Owen dreaded the thought of his son following the same career path as the one who stole his wife.

“Are you sure you want to be a yoga instructor?” Owen asked. “Wearing tight spandex and having ho- lonely ladies staring at your butt all day?” David laughed. “You can get scholarships for any fancy university you want playing football.”   

“I could.” David switched the bag to his other shoulder. “And teaching yoga could be my fallback.”

“Fallback? You’re only ten. How do you know what a fallback is?”

“I heard mom and Lisa talking, and mom was saying something about all your schemes and how you needed a fallback,” David said. Owen closed his eyes. He wished he could tell that woman to mind her own business. “Tad?”

“Yes, David?”

David hesitated for a few moments before asking, “Are you really moving again?”

Fuck.

“I’m not sure. But, do you know what London has?” David shook his head. “The exhibit for that Star Trek show you like. That’s cool, right?” Although he nodded his head in agreement, the ten-year-old looked close to tears. Owen knelt down so that he was face-to-face with his son. “Hey, I know that this is hard on you David, but I promise you it’s going to change. I can feel it in these scrawny bones.”

“But what if you’re wrong, tad?” David asked. Owen wiped away a stray tear that was falling down his son’s cheek.

“I’ll figure things out, don’t you worry about it.” Standing and taking the boy's hand, Owen asked, “Do you want to stop and get some ice-cream before I drop you off at your mom’s?”

Wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, David replied “Yes”

“Good, because I know this place that serves the best banana split sundaes that’ll knock your socks off.” Owen smirked. He was going to send the boy back with a sugar high.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Sitting in the employment office while having the oldest man to ever live read your resume aloud- which at the moment was filled with all your failed jobs- was the most god awful, embarrassing moment of Owen's life. Not to mention having to beg the old geezer for any job that was available.

Finally relenting, Bilis Manger had given him the address to the only opening he could think of. Although it didn’t look promising. Every person Bilis had sent was turned away. But, desperate for any job, Owen accepted. Which was where he found himself now, walking into the Torchwood Institute of Technology and Space Museum and toward the information desk.

There behind the desk sat a petite Japanese woman typing away on her computer. Engrossed in her work she missed Owen’s arrival as well as the clearing of his throat, and it wasn’t until he waved his hand in her face that she finally noticed him.

“Sorry, I was um just working on… Is there anything I can help you with?” As she spoke a light blush colored her cheeks.

“Owen Harper. I have an interview with a uh…,” Owen glanced at the information card Bilis had given him. “Alice Guppy”

The woman sat straighter and smiled. Gone was the blush. ”She should still be in her office. I can take you there if you want?”

“Yeah. Thanks,” Owen said as he shoved the card into his pocket.

As the woman lead him to Guppy’s office she introduced herself as Toshiko Sato, the museum and exhibit docent. Something in the corner of his eye made him pause. It was a wax figure of a man dressed in a blue RAF coat. The way he was posed  it looked like he was examining a device that was strapped to his wrist.

 _Who’s this then_ , Owen thought.

Hearing the footsteps behind her stop, Toshiko turned and found Owen staring at the museum's most popular display. “That’s Captain Jack Harkness,” she said.

“He the founder or something?” Owen asked because that guy didn’t look like a founder. Toshiko giggled.

“No. Jack was the main protagonist of Cardiff’s most popular sci-fi show in the 80’s. You see, back in 1879 Torchwood was a real space organization that was commissioned by Queen Victoria. When it was decommissioned in 1971 it then became a museum .” The pride in Toshiko's voice grew as she spoke. “Then a tv show called Excalibur inspired somewhat by the organization aired. It quickly became popular due to this guy.” She gestured to Harkness, “Everyone loved him.”

“If this is a space museum, then why is a tv character here?” Owen wanted to know.

Toshiko adjusted her glasses before replying, “After two series the show was canceled. But seeing the love and outpour from the fans, then museum director Henry Parker agreed to create and house a tribute exhibit for the fans.”  

The two continued to stare at Captain Harkness for a bit longer before Toshiko suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be taking Owen to Alice.

Just before they rounded a corner Toshiko stopped. “Turning here, Alice's office is straight down, it’s the door marked ‘Security” Lowering her voice to a whisper she added, “Word of caution, Gwen, one of Alice’s goons, she’s um, very friendly.”

Owen nodded his head in acknowledgement before making his way to the marked door. Not a second after knocking, a head popped out making him jump back. It was a woman with a gap tooth smile. “Can I help you?” she purred.

“Alice Guppy?” he asked her.

“No. Gwen Cooper but let me open the door, she’s inside.” The door closed and opened a minute later. As she pulled him in, Owen tried to focus on anything but Gwen. Her breasts were practically falling out of her uniform. _Jesus Christ._

“Stuff your breasts back in and button up your shirt, Gwen. You look like a floozy,” the exasperated voice of an older woman called out. She was seated at a desk looking over papers. “Mr. Harper, I presume?”

Gwen huffed as Owen stuttered a reply. This woman made the hairs on the back of his head stand.

“Alice Guppy, and I’ll be frank with you, Mr. Harper.” She folded her hands over her desk, “The museum is losing money and to cut costs, they are cutting myself and two other night guards. Gwen, whom you just met, will be returning to London for fall classes and Emily Holroyd, the woman asleep on the couch behind you, well, we're both just too old to continue. Now, you’ll be taking over the night s-”

She was cut off when Owen interrupted her. “Shouldn’t I get some time to think this over?” He asked.

“Do you want this job, Mr. Harper, or not?” Alice asked pointedly.

Gritting his teeth, Owen replied, “Yes, I want the job.”

“Good. Now, wait for me in the lobby so I can give you a tour.” And with a wave of her hand, Alice dismissed him.

“Do you think he’s the one?” Emily, who had faked being asleep, asked.

Alice replied coldly, “Yes, he’s the one”.

***

“First on the tour is the diorama room. Most of the miniatures here are of popular scenes from the show. Except this one.” Alice said as she lead Owen to a display. “This one is a model of the Time Agency, the team’s antagonist on the show.” Owen had hardly a chance to look at it before Alice was leading him out of the room and up to the second floor.

They passed Rhys, another wax figure.  

Beside the collection of telescopes was the Face of Boe. Boe was basically just a giant head in a giant jar. And while the show never had a chance to explain who he -it was definitely a he- was, some fans theorized that it was a five-billion-year-old Captain Jack Harkness.

Their next stop was the containment cell replicas. Most of the cells were empty, except for the last one. Inside the cell was a humanoid shaped creature that had a flattened face and fang-like teeth. It was dressed in a boiler suit.

“I see you’ve met Janet.” Alice’s voice in his ear startled Owen so much that he almost cursed aloud.

“What the bloody hell is it?” It was freaking Owen out with its black eyes.

“Some sort of alien creature called a Weevil,” a disinterested Alice said as she examined her nails. “They were a common occurrence on the show.”

Their final stop was at the World War I tribute to the soldiers who protected the Institute during the war. Looking inside, Owen noticed that a casket was placed in the center of the room and draped over it was a British flag. A plaque at the foot of the casket identified the fallen as Lieutenant Tommy Brockless of the 10th West Yorkshire Regiment and on the walls hung photos of the Lieutenant and his men.

“More to see Mr. Harper”

When the tour ended, Owen and Alice met up with Gwen and Emily, who were waiting in the lobby. Now that he had a better look at Emily, Owen noticed that she appeared to be several years older the Alice. And meaner looking, too.

“Now Mr. Harper, be here and in uniform by 5 o'clock sharp tomorrow and I’ll walk you through your duties,” Alice told Owen.

As he left, Owen missed the looked that was shared between Alice and her two colleagues.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Following the unexpected tour, it was a whirlwind of activity for all parties. From Owen picking up his new uniform and telling his son the news of his new job to Alice and her soon-to-be fired guards packing up the last of their stuff and getting ready for Owen's arrival. And before anyone knew it, the day had passed and it was soon time for Owen to begin his new job as a museum night guard.

***

Alice handed Owen a set of keys. “Your copy Mr. Harper.”

“Don’t forget your torch, Owen,” Gwen purred as she handed it to Owen. Her chest pushed forward as she did so.

Alice rolled her eyes. Thankfully after this she and Emily wouldn’t have to be dealing with Gwen and her flirting anymore. “Now that should be it-”

Emily elbowed Alice in the ribs. “Right. Now, whatever you do Mr. harper, do not let anything in or out.”

 _Fucking weirdos_ , thought Owen when they left.

**

Not long after finishing his first round, Owen started to nod off to sleep. And he would have fallen asleep had it not been for a loud screech that suddenly ripped through the air. It startled him out of the chair he was in. As he dove under the info desk, the shadow of a large flying creature flew overhead and it screeched again.

“Motherfucking shit,” Owen hissed as he reached for his phone to dial the number Alice gave him.

_The number you have dialed is incorrect-_

Owen tried again and it went through.

_“Alice Guppy speaking.”_

“A fucking giant bird it trying to kill me,” he screamed into the tiny phone. The creature screeched again.

_“Don’t be so dramatic, Mr. Harper. Give Myfanwy the chocolate.”_

“What chocolate?!” Owen yelled

“ _Dear me, I forgot to give you the chocolate bar_ ,” Alice said as if it were not of importance. “ _No worries, Captain Harkness should be helping you shortly. I’ll come by tomorrow and explain it all.”_ The call ended.

As Owen was about to call 999, something heavy landed on the desk.

“ _Myfanwy_ ,” a voice called out.

Taking a chance, Owen peeked over the desk and saw the now alive Jack Harkness reach into his coat pocket and give the b- holy crap it was pterodactyl!

“You can come out now,” an amused Jack said. “She won’t bite… unless you want her to.” The fucker smirked as he tossed chocolate bits to the dinosaur.

“Like hell,” replied Owen.

“Suit yourself” Jack threw the last piece of chocolate into the air, “Here girl, catch.” When the pterodactyl dove to get it, Owen ducked back under and stayed hidden till he heard the dinosaur fly off. When he stuck his head out again, Jack was nowhere to be seen.

Taking a chance, Owen grabbed a map off the floor and took off like a bat out of hell in search of the Captain, doubling his speed only when the sound of Myfanwy drew close.

In his search so far, Owen discovered that since the most of the first floor was filled with displays of space related objects and not those of the show, it was basically empty of life. Aside from one area which he avoided.  

Clutching the torch in his hand like a lifeline, Owen slinked down the darkened second floor.

“You are searching for someone.” Owen froze mid-step. “Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm. Come closer.”  It was the Face of Boe.

Slowly, Owen turned toward the giant head, “Yeah, I’m looking for Harkness. Do you know where he is?”

Boe smiled. “I have not seen him pass by yet, but move quickly in yo-” A loud yell from cut Boe off. It was Rhys, waving a lance as he was made his way toward the two. Despite Boe’s reassurances, Owen ran at the sight of the lance. He ducked into the diorama room and when Rhys ran past, he relaxed. The coast was clear.

Or so he thought.

There was a sharp, needle pain prick his left temple then everything went dark. When Owen came to the miniatures were in the process of tying him down. His head was still foggy when  he heard a small voice tsk.

“Well crap, he’s alive.” One of the miniatures was standing on his chest. He wore a red Napoleonic era hussar jacket and had two swords strapped to his jeans.

“What’re you doing?” slurred Owen.

“Well, I was going use your dead body as an apology gift.” At the word ‘dead’ the man sent a glare towards one of the miniatures that were securing the ropes at Owen’s hands. The other miniature shrugged.

“Why?” Owen asked.

“Well, because I fucked up again and An- oh I know what you’re trying to do; you’re trying to trick me. Well, it ain’t gonna happen. Eugene, toss me Lucy and Ethel.”

Eugene tossed two black guns up. “ ‘Ere ya go, John.”

As John stretched to catch the guns, Owen made his move. He arched his body upwards till the ropes snapped and he was freed. Upon sitting up, he saw that all the miniatures had formed a battle formation in front him, each aiming a weapon at him.

John gave Owen a manic grin before yelling, “Fire!”

Owen scrambled to his feet as a barrage of very tiny bullets descended upon him. And while they weren't exactly life-threatening, they did sting. Just as he was about to cross the doorway, Owen tripped and would have fallen had it not been for the pair of arms that caught and steadied him. It was Harkness.

Owen slipped out of Jack's grip just as John ordered the sonic cannons to be brought out. Jack rolled his eyes at the other man's overdramatic performance.

 _Lord only knows how Andy puts up with him_ , he thought. And as much as Jack wanted to stay and mess with John, sunrise was in thirty minutes and there was still someone left he had to check on. So with a dramatic twirl of his greatcoat, the gust knocking the miniatures back, Jack waltzed out with. Owen following close behind.

John was left cursing on the floor. How was he going to apologize now?

**

“I’ve been looking all over for you, you tosser. Where the hell have you been?” Owen yelled at Jack as the Captain lead them back to the first floor. Four exhibits that had gathered by the stairs immediately looked towards the noise.

“He’s new,” Jack  assured them, hoping that they would go back to socializing. Sadly one of the exhibits started to follow them.

“Who’s the new guy Jack?” she asked.

“None of your business Mary,” Jack growled, but Mary ignored him.

“Have you found whatever brings us to life yet? Must be hard watching him from afar Captain. Never going to get the chance to hear his voice are you?” She laughed.

Had Owen not intervened and dragged an angry Jack back and away from Mary, the museum would have had a headless astronomer on display.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Jack stopped and glared at Owen.

“I was doing your job,” he gritted out. The control Jack had on his anger was cracking, but he forced himself calm. He didn’t want his anger to shadow what few minutes he had with _him_ , “You want answers, then follow me,” he said.

Owen, who had wanted to demand that Jack answer him then and there, nodded.

‘Torchwood through the Ages.’ That was the room that Jack had led Owen to and also where Jack was now quietly peeking into. Owen, wanting to know what was in the room and why Harkness was acting strange, also looked inside. Scattered throughout the room were various display cases, each holding some type of office equipment. In one of the cases sat a man in a grey suit, completely unaware he was being watched. He was more focused instead on the papers he was filing.

“How are you lot even alive?” Owen used his torch to nudge Jack’s arm.

“No one knows how or why, but every night since 1995 we come alive.” A weary Jack choose to ignore the continued nudges. “Most of the exhibits think it’s something to do with magic, some even say that they can feel a strange, almost feather-like pulse.” Okay, now it was getting annoying. Jack swiped the torch out of Owen's hands, “I thought you were scared.”

Owen shrugged. “ I got over it. Anyway, what do you think is making you...”  

The Captain rested his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes, “I don’t know.” He had spent the latter half of the 90’s searching for the cause of their nightly reanimation.

The intercom suddenly buzzed and announced, “Five minutes till sunrise.”

“Shit.” While covering for the new guy, time had slipped from his mind. “Meet me by the stairs tomorrow and I’ll help you with the non-human exhibits,” the Captain said as he sprinted away.

“How’d do you know I won’t quit after this?” Owen called out.

Jack stopped and smirked at Owen. ”Museum coming to life at night with no explanation, trust me you’ll be back.” Then he was running again.

One last question,

“Who's the guy in the case?” Owen jumped when Jack's voice boomed out from the intercom.

“Jones, Ianto Jones.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“I quit,” Owen shoved his uniform into Alice's arms and reached for the door.

“You might reconsider, Mr. Harper.” He turned back mid-step,

“Reconsider? Do you know what I’ve been through? A fucking dino tried to kill me, I’ve been chased by a weirdo with a spear, a miniature wanted to use my dead body as an apology! Oh, and thanks for not telling me about the whole museum coming to life thing. Really appreciated that.” Owen's face was red when he finished.

Alice leaned forward. “This job is what's keeping you from losing custody of your son.” Owen paled.

“How do you know about David?”

Alice’s smile morphed into a feral grin. “I paid a little visit to your ex-wife. What a nice boy David is, good kicker. With the new baby, it would be a shame for him to quit playing.” She straightened her coat and tucked her arms behind her back, “If I were you, I would start brushing up on your sci-fi.”

Owen waited till Alice left the building and was out of view, before heading in the direction of Director Jones’ office. He knew that informing the director of the threats the old crone had made was the right course of action. At least it was, up until the moment his son texted him. ‘Hey dad, wish it was u taking me to school. how was your day?’

“You want to tell me something, Mr. Harper?”

Owen looked up from his phone, “Um, sorry, what was that?” Martha Jones sighed,

“I asked if there was something you wanted to tell me?” But it might as well been said in Klingon. That simple text message had caused him to have second thoughts. What if Director Jones didn’t believe him? Would they fire him? Katie wouldn’t let him near David if they did.

Martha waited for answer but when it looked like she wasn’t going to get one anytime soon, she stood and cleared her throat.

“I’m quite busy, Mr. Harper, so if there is nothing you need, I would really like to get back to work.” Owen accepted Martha's dismissal and left.

**

As he was in the middle of googling the show Excalibur on his phone, Toshiko and a group of children walked by. Didn’t she say she was some type of guide for this place? If he asked, maybe she could help him with his research. He trailed after them as they were led into Torchwood through the Ages.

“Does anyone know who this man is?” Toshiko asked them, standing beside Ianto’s case. A little girl wearing a homemade copy of Hart’s jacket raised her hand.

“I know, Miss Sato.”

“Yes, Mica?”

Raising her head proudly, she said, “That’s Ianto Jones. I know because was my great –grandpa’s uncle.” Several of the kids aww-ed as they flocked around her, while the girl in front of Owen loudly whined how it’s not fair that Mica has a famous relative while she doesn’t. It took Toshiko five minutes to get the children back on track.

“That’s correct, Mica. Does anyone know why he’s here?” She then added, “Someone other the Mica,” after the girl enthusiastically raised her hand again. Mica crossed her arms and huffed.

When no one answered, Toshiko continued, “Ianto was one of the Institutes administrators back in 20’s. One of his jobs was to oversee all the information that was gathered, then have it filed down in the archives. One day, while he was filing, there was a break-in,” Owen rolled his eyes as the children gasped. “One of Torchwood's opposers had sent someone to set the building on fire. Had it not been for Ianto catching the man just as he was lighting a box of very important documents, the museum you’re now standing in wouldn’t be here today.”

Owen raised his hand. “Yeah, but was he deaf?” Toshiko shook her head slowly,

“No, he was not.” When she tried to move on Owen interrupted her,

“Are you sure, because he seems kinda unaware of his surroundings.” He ignored the snickers.

“That because he's a manikin. Kids why don’t you go look at Ianto while I talk to Mr. Harper.” Toshiko led Owen away from her group, “I’m sorry, is there something I can help you with?” she asked him.

“Well I’m going to be here every night and I want to know more about what I'm guarding. Actually there's a lot I want to ask you, maybe when you have a break I could buy you a cup of coffee.”

“A cup of coffee?”

“Purely a colleague to colleague, ‘let me pick your brain’ coffee.”  

Toshiko didn’t appear convinced, so Owen threw in his trademark smile. The ladies always fell for it. For a second it looked like his charms had failed but then Toshiko agreed.

“My tour ends in 45 minutes, I’ll meet you outside. And call me Tosh,” she said before going back to the giggling kids, “Do you know what room the miniatures are in?”

Owen left just as they shouted, “The Diorama Room!”

*

“It was incredible what he did. Not only did he fight off an armed man, but he did it with just his hands and no help. It is just… there are no words to describe it,” Toshiko marveled as they crossed the street.

“Safe to say teaboy was employee of the year,” Owen joked but when he saw Tosh frown he coughed. “So you’re quite the Torchwood expert.”

“Well, I should be. I’ve spent three years writing my dissertation on this place.”

Owen spluttered over the words ‘three years’. _Good Lord_ , just playing Dragon Age for more than forty-five minutes drove him nuts, but to be writing something for that long was- “Oh wow, that’s crazy. You’ve been working on that paper for three years?”

“Well it’s more like a 1000 page book,” she remarked before taking a sip of from the awful, tar tasting coffee. She hoped that Owen didn’t notice her making a face before. “So did you always want to be a night guard?”

“I have an ex-wife and a ten-year-old son; I needed something steady.” Tosh nodded her head in understanding. Tosh must have sensed his reluctance to answer because she quickly tried to switch topics.

“So what do you like to know about the museum?”

“Well, it’s more about the show, like what’s the deal with John Hart? Is he in love with the Andy fellow?” Tosh tried really hard to cover up her giggles.

“You haven’t watched the show have you?” She laughed. Owen shook his head. “You’re in luck; I used to watch the show growing up. To start off, John Hart, like Captain Harkness, was from the 47th century. And like Jack, he was part of the Time Agency. He became a con-man when the Agency disbanded. His…”

Tosh did her best to answer all of Owens questions about the show and when they separated, she handed him her copy of, ‘The Excalibur Files: The Official Encyclopedia’ that she carried with her. The pages of the book, Owen was happy to learn, was illustrated with notes and other helpful information.

**

This was it. He was ready. He can do it-

“Are you gonna take all day, princess? I have to get home.” one of the day guards pounded on the door.

“Yeah, alright, be out in a minute,” Owen shouted back. As he rushed out, he grabbed the chocolate bar -ha, he remembered- from his backpack and stuffed it into his pocket.

As they left, neither he nor the other guard saw the hooded figure that was hiding in the shadows slip into the open locker room.

**

As he watched the lights dim from the second floor, Owen counted down. _Four, Three, two, one._ Then, right on cue, Myfanwy soared high above him. While watching her fly, Owen slipped his right hand into his pocket and broke the chocolate into pieces.

“You want some chocolate, don’t you?” he asked. Myfanwy screeched in reply. Of course she wanted the chocolate, give it.

 _This isn’t so bad,_ he thought as he watched her dive for the squares _. Maybe he could do this._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 

_Nope. He couldn’t do this._

Unable to hold back the groan, Owen let his head fall onto the handrail. In front of him, arguing like an old married couple in the hub replica, were John and Andy. The couples therapy exercises he had printed for the bickering pair were long forgotten and cast aside not five minutes after he pulled them out of his backpack. He honestly thought he could help them. Thank god he left these two for last.

“Just leave them. They’ll get back together by tomorrow,” a voice behind him spoke. Giving up on the two, Owen turned around and found a woman in black leather standing over him. “You must be the new guard. My name is Suzie Costello, Knight in his Majesty’s service and Keeper of the Key.” Suzie straightened her shoulders and held out her hand, “I’m sure Harkness has told you about me.”

Owen stared suspiciously at her, more precisely at the sword at her side. He remembered reading about her, the knight that fell through the rift and how she once sliced the head off a cyberman in episode four.

“Uh, no he hasn’t, sorry. ”

Suzie’s shoulders slumped slightly. “Yes,well, nevertheless I welcome you to our home. Should you need anything, I’m only a shout away. I do warn you, should you ever turn you back on us, I will without hesitation dispose of you.”

Owen had no time to react as Suzie then grabbed his upper arm and pulled him out of the room. He tried to pull his arm out of her grip but it was to no avail. Her grip was fucking strong! He looked back just in time to see Andy punch John and walk off.

“Wait, where are you taking me?” Owen asked

“John won’t apologize if we’re there. He thinks-“Suzie was cut off as Beth Halloran and a handful of other exhibits scurried past her and Owen. Upon noticing the fire extinguisher in Beth’s hand, Suzie quickly released Owen’s arm and followed them down the stairs. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“There’s a fire on the first floor, right near the telescopes,” Beth told her.

“Do they know how it happened” Owen asked the moment the stepped off the stairs.  They took a right turn and almost collided with another group. “No, But we think we know who started it. Mary.” Why would Mary want to start a fire?

Suzies expression was grim, “That’s a serious accusation Beth, do you have proof?”  Beth shook her head but didn’t answer verbally, for they had arrived and she went to join Jack and Charles Gaskell in trying to put the fire out.

Owen stood with the other onlookers as they watched the fire being put out.

**

With the fire now out and the group of rubberneckers now down to only a handful, Owen joined Jack, Suzie, and Beth in trying to clean up the foamy mess. “Oi Harkness, Beth said she thinks Mary did. Is it true?”

Jack hissed at Owen before he dragged the guard away from public view. “Will you be quiet! Do you want Mary to hear you?”

“So it’s true?”

Jack ran his hand through his hair, “After we secured the last non-humanoid alien, I left to check on Jones. As I was walking, Adam, one of the children from the Boeshane Peninsula display, came to tell me that Mary was bothering people down in the lobby. Sure enough there she was ranting about our freedom being close. I told her to stop but she got upset and started throwing profanities at me. When I told her to leave, she said my end was near. That was an hour ago.”

“Did any of the exhibits see her do it?” Owen asked.

Jack shook his head no. It was in that moment the sunrise announcement was broadcasted. He looked at the mess Beth was now trying to mop up. Crap.

“Listen, you guys go and I’ll try clean this up.” Beth smiled then hand him the mop; Suzie clapped his back and spoke of the many rewards for his loyalty.

He was mopping the last of the mess when Martha arrived. “I can explain.” He said.  

**

Owen had wanted to hug the next person he saw, the moment he exited the museum. Martha had fired him when she saw the mess, but he got his job back when he hastily explained that one of the extinguishers had fallen and caused the mess.

Of course, this being Owen, nothing good ever lasted for him.

He got a text from Katie asking what he had done. ‘Nothing’ He texted back.  ‘Well you must have done something to cause the mood David’s now in’ she sent back.

Taking a deep breath, Owen replied ‘I’ll be there in a bit’

Twenty minutes later found Owen knocking on his son’s door; when there was no answer he knocked again. “David, can I come in?” he asked. When he heard the faint yes, he went in and found David, face down in the pillows. That explains why he didn’t hear him.  He walked over and sat on the edge of the ten year old’s bed, “Your mum tells me I’ve done something. Is it true?”

David mumbled something that Owen couldn’t quite hear. “Son, you know I can’t hear you when you’re talking into the pillow.”

David flipped over and told his dad, “I saw you getting fired today.”

“When did you see that?” his father asked.

“I went to the museum this morning to see you and I heard the lady say you were fired.”

“Not gonna lie David, she did fire me but it was a misunderstanding and I was able to get my job back.”

David shot up into a sitting position, “Really?”  

Owen gave his son a bright smile, “Yes and to prove it to you, I’m going to take you to the museum with me tonight,”

David lunged forward to hug his dad, “That so cool tad, thank you!”     

Katie stepped into David’s room, “David, can I talk to your father outside?” Owen nodded and gave his son one last tight embrace before leaving. “What do you want Katie?” His cheerful mood immediately dropped.

“I love that you’re trying, Owen but I just don’t want David to be disappointed. You have a bad habit of working him up then letting him down.”

“He won’t be disappointed.”

“Owen-“

“Katie, I’m telling you he won’t be disappointed”

**

As much as he loved Cardiff (he really did, don’t get him wrong), David wished it wouldn’t rain so much. His mum had wrapped him in a thick brown jacket to protect him from the rain;. He looked like a giant, chocolate marshmallow walking to the museum. He was glad his friends weren’t here to see him.

After arriving, his dad had led him to the security office with strict instructions to stay there. When everybody was gone, he would come back for him. The wait was boring but thankfully he brought his PSP with him. He was nodding off (try playing two straight hours of Kingdom Hearts, see if you don’t get tired) on the couch when his dad shook him. “David, it’s time,” he said.

David yawned and followed his tad to the lobby. “Time for what?”

“If I told you you’d think I’m crazy, so I’ll just show you.” His tad then picked him up and placed him on the information desk. Owen glanced at this watch, “Remember when you were five and liked dinosaurs so much that you always wore the t-rex costume you got for Halloween?” Not sure where this was going, David nodded yes.

“Well prepare to be amazed in three, two, one!” When his tad reached one, he pointed toward the ceiling.  

Nothing happened, “Tad?”

“Hang on a sec, David.” What was he forgetting, oh, thats right the candy bar. He broke off a square and threw it into the air, “Say hello to Myfanwy!” Other than the chocolate falling to the floor, nothing happened. David started to worry about his tad’s mental start. “Are you okay?” But his question went on deaf ears as his tad now started calling out that it was sundown. He even went up to the Captain Harkness wax figure and tried to talk with it.

He cried for his tad to stop but his tad only responded back with, “David, I’m telling you there’s this thing-y that makes all the exhibits come to life at night.”     

“A thingy, really tad?”

“Yes a thingy, Harkness explained it to me. Now who might know- Suzie! She might know what’s going on.” Owen dragged his son to the second floor but as they passed a window, David yanked on his tads arm, “ Tad look.”

Owen looked out and saw an unidentified  white van pull into the loading bay. Fuck, the museum was going to be robbed. He handed his cell to David and told him to call someone name Alice. “Come on,” he said as David dialed the number. “It's not going through, tad and where are where are we going?”

“The loading bay to try and stop whoever it is.” His tad said.

Aside from the cart full of priceless museum objects, the loading bay seemed empty. While his dad tried again to call Alice, something caught David's attention. It was a small, smooth oval object that pulsed red and purple. He had picked it up and was examining it when he and his tad heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

“You shouldn’t be here, Mr. Harper.” Three women then stepped out from the dark shadows and the one who spoke turned the gun on to David, “You boy, give me the device now.” Owen stepped in front of his son, “What are you doing Alice?”

Alice ignored him so Gwen stepped up, “It's okay love, just give us the device and everything will be alright,” she said. When that didn’t work Emily tried another tactic, she said “Look son, your father's not supposed to be here. He was fired this morning.”

David looked at his tad “I thought you said you weren’t fired, tad?”

“I did, David. They’re lying. They’re trying to steal that thing you got in your hands.” David, who was scared and confused, clutched the object to his chest only to have it suddenly pulse bright gold.

When he heard Myfanwy’s loud cry, Owen pushed his son out the door and told him to run to Suzie for help. When he made sure that his David was out of harm's way, he then turned his attention to the former night guards. He wasn't expecting Emily to ram a taser into his side. Vaguely he heard someone say,

_“Mary will get the boy”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble writing this chapter

Chapter 6

 

“What are we going to do, Tad?” Owen lifted his head off the cold, metal bars that locked him and his son in the WWI tribute room. “I don’t know, David. I don’t fucking know.”

“Swear word.” Owen will forever deny that he shrieked like a girl when Ianto Jones suddenly appeared right in front of him.

“How are you even here?”

Ianto grinned. “Jack broke me out of my display case. Do you still have your keys?” he asked. Owen gave him a sour look, “No Alice had Mary take them off me just before they locked us in here.”

“Mary’s with them? I thought it was Gwen.”

“Gwen? You mean the old lady or the lady that was trying to flirt with my dad? Because they were both with that Alice person,” David said to Ianto.  Ianto gave Owen a once over then made a pained face that had the night guard sneering in return.

“Aren’t you going to let us out?”

“Tad-”

Ianto shook his head, “Without the keys I can’t, but Jack went to find Rhys. He might be strong enough to break the bars.”  Jack and Rhys arrived just as he finished speaking, the latter of which was carrying an axe instead of his trusty spear. “Rhys, do you think the axe can break the bars?” Ianto asked in Welsh.  

The Welshman hoisted his axe up and said something in Welsh before giving the group a wink. Upon hitting the bars, the axe broke in half. Figures. Everything in this place was fake.

“Tad-”

“What else can we use?” Jack asked.

“TAD” The four adults looked at the ten-year-old.

“David, tad's kind of busy right now.”

David pointed towards the hanging photos. “Look”.         

Owen pushed his son behind him as soldiers started stepping out of their photos. Although he knew his gun wasn’t real, Jack still unholstered it and aimed at the black and white soldiers,

“Step back,” he told them.

One of the soldiers stepped forward with his hands in the air and Owen recognized him as Lt. Brockless.

“I can help you,” he told them.

Jack lowered the gun. “And what can you do?”

“We have a cannon,” Tommy beamed. He gestured to the photo that he had stepped out of and showed the gang his men as they rolled a cannon into view.

“Sweet!” David and Jack whispered in unison.

**

With David, Tommy, Jack, Ianto, and Rhys behind him, Owen addressed all the gathered exhibits.

“We found what makes you come alive,” he waited for them to finish cheering, “but it was stolen by Alice, Emily, Gwen and Mary.  And in order to get it back we need to work together.” John grimaced at that. “They might still be here so, Suzie and Beth, I need you to take a group down to the planetarium wing; Alex, take your group and check the second floor. Their van is still here so John, you and Andy take some of your men down to the loading bay and make sure they can't get away.”

John started to complain about not wanting Andy to go with him but was silenced when Andy slapped him, “I love you, you stupid arse and I’m going with you, no buts.”  

John smirked. “Only yours, love”.

Owen looked to the rest and told them to check on guard the front doors and windows, lest they have an unexpected visitor stop by.

“Alright people, you heard him. Let’s go!” Jack shouted to them.

Gwen was cheerfully humming aloud as she stuffed moon rock after moon rock into her purse. She could make some serious dough of these puppies.

“Put the rocks back, Gwen.”  Startled, Gwen nearly dropped the priceless rock that was in her hand, “Jack, can you believe it, I found the device. We can now live happily together, just me and you.    

“Sorry Gwen, but I already have my someone,” he told her.

“And who's that? Is it that nerdy Tosh? I’m so much better and prettier than her.” she sneered back.

“ Nope. It’s Me,” Ianto said behind her, just before knocking her out.

**

Else where in the museum, Mary and Emily were having their asses handed to them by Suzie.    

**

Now that Jack and Ianto had Gwen, Mary, and Emily secured in the containment cells they were joined by Owen. “Alice is the only one left.”

“And you’ll never catch her,” Emily crackled.

Owen banged on the cell door, “Yeah, well we’ll see about that,” he told her.

Just then Beth came running into the room and shouted, “Jack, she was in the bay. Alice was in the loading bay ready to leave but they got her.”

“Who’s got her?”

“U.N.I.T. does.” Director Jones said as she and Toshiko Sato dragged in a handcuffed Alice.  Owen looked at the Director then Tosh, then back again at Martha.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” he shouted.

**

Owen watched as David played with Myfanwy. The animatronic pteranodon had taken a liking to the boy and was demanding cuddles and beak rubs  “For the record, Torchwood was a real organization commissioned by Queen Victoria, except it was to protect the Earth from aliens.” Tosh spoke quietly to Owen.

“And U.N.I.T. is what again?” He asked.

“U.N.I.T. is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. We took over when Torchwood was disbanded.”

Owen threw his hands up in the air. “I still don’t understand. Whats causing the exhibits to come to life?”

“The device your son found was a piece of alien technology that was hidden somewhere in the museum many years ago by Torchwood's last agents. When the danger passed, they were to retrieve it and pass it to on to U.N.I.T. but they were killed before they had a chance.”

“So why not just go to the museum and look for it?” he asked her.

“Because we didn’t know it’s location. The agent never had the chance to give it to us.” Martha told him as she joined him and Tosh in watching the exhibits party in the museum's lobby . “U.N.I.T. got suspicious when they noticed Alice and Emily still maintained their strength, even in their old age. So I was sent in undercover. For humans, their vitality is enhanced by the device.”

“And you're telling me this why?”

“Well, as long as the exhibits comply with the rules, we’re going to need someone to watch over them. It would be a shame to take this gift away from them after all these years.” Martha looked him in the eye, “Think you can do it?”

_Owen looked at his son and the joy he was having while playing with the exhibits. “Yeah. I think I can.”_


End file.
